My Sweet Valentine
by XxXChibiBunniXxX
Summary: Oneshot, Yullen, Set on valentines day although it's nowhere near valentines day... ummm I suck at summaries but Allen, Lavi, and Kanda go to a bar.


**Disclaimer: **These completely wonderful characters don't belong to me, they belong to the wonderful Katsura Hoshino.

**Warning: **I know I'm not that good but please review anyway, umm this is my first fanfic so I'm hoping they'll get better as I make more (oh and Kanda is a little OOC along with Allen and Lavi)

**My Sweet Valentine**

"Happy valentine's day Yuu-chan!"

Kanda looked over his shoulder glaring at the annoying red-head following him happily, pink little anime style hearts spinning around him.

"Shut up Lavi, and next time you call me that I'll shave a few levels off you with mugen!"

All of the anime style hearts around his head were cut down and the smiling red-head fell back a couple of steps as if to put distance between himself and the angry raven haired boy walking in front. 'Scary!' Not that Kanda's bad mood was anything new to him; it just always seemed to be worse on Valentine's Day for one reason or another.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? I just wanted to wish love onto my best-friend on the most romantic day of the year!" Lavi sang happily

"Lavi, GO AWAY!"

Kanda shot a death glare at the annoying boy behind him, which was usually enough to send people scurrying away, however the happiness of the season seemed to have given Lavi a boost of courage and he didn't even stop smiling at him (although inside his heart was pounding, damn did that guy give good glares or what?)

"Well, I thought of something that might put you in a better mood! Later on you and Allen are going to a bar with me and we are going to pick up something or someone to share Valentine's Day night with!"

"Lavi that is stupid for so many reasons, first why would I ever go to a bar with you and moyashi? Second bean-sprout isn't even old enough to drink why the hell would he go to a bar?"

"Don't be a wet blanket! Allen already agreed he's just not going to drink or talk to any girls, but he'll still go just so we can all hang out together!"

"Lavi I'm not going so either stop bugging me or get the fuck away."

Lavi was about to retort (And probably get hit halfway through) When he spotted Allen walking towards them. The white haired exorcist stopped in front of them and gave them both his most adorable smile.

"Hi! Are you coming with us tonight Kanda?" Allen asked sweetly staring at Kanda

"No."

"Yuu-chan doesn't want to spend any time with us tonight." Lavi put in as way of an explanation.

Allen turned to stare at Kanda, "You're not coming?" Allen pouted. A sight that would have most people bending to his will in a matter of seconds, and a sight that put Kanda in state where he was only barely able to control himself. Lavi went behind Allen,

"How could you say no to him when he looks so pitiful?" Lavi asked in mock sadness.

"No." Kanda said stiffly turning to walk away.

Lavi grabbed his arm and begged him to come along while Allen hovered nervously between the two hoping that a fight would not arise. This scene lasted for a while until Kanda was forced to (grudgingly) come along.

--Later at the bar--

"Yeah! We're all here and ready for some gir-- I mean fun!" Lavi yelled excitedly.

Allen nodded happily while Kanda just grunted and started walking further into the bar.

"Kanda where are you going?" Lavi called at Kanda's back. Kanda did not even bother answering he just kept walking towards the back of the shady building. Allen looked around although it was hard to see anything considering the bar was dimly lit and people were crowded in at every possible space, talking and laughing.

"Lavi are you sure thi-" Allen never got to finish his sentence because looking around he realized that Lavi was nowhere near him. He sighed with the sudden realization that both boys were gone and he was alone. He slowly crossed over to a bar stool near the wall, trying to be as invisible as humanly possible, at first the bar idea seemed okay but he never knew he would wind up alone within five minutes.

He sat there on the cheap plastic stool for the next hour or so, boredom and discomfort slowly eating him alive until he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up suddenly looking around for either of the two boys that had ditched him earlier. Finally he spotted Kanda near the back of the bar leaning slightly over the counter yelling something at the bartender.

"Kanda?"

The older boy spun around at the sound of Allen's voice, glaring.

"Perfect, You're all that I need right now moyashi" he said sarcastically

"ITS ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N!"

"I'll call you whatever I fucking feel like calling you if you have a problem with that than leave!"

Allen stared at the older boy, 'Is it just me or is he more pissed off than usual?' Allen walked over and sat next to Kanda, completely ignoeing the advice about leaving.

"Why do you hate Valentine's day so much?" Allen asked wondering if the holiday really was the cause of the older boys foul mood.

"This stupid excuse for a holiday is an over endorsed day where a man tells a woman that they're the love of his life, or vice-versa than over priced candies are exchanged, while the couple is truly happy. THAN the next year the same people do the same thing to two entirely different people. If you're going to tell someone that you love them it should because you truly do, not because some stupid day demands it."

"Have you ever told anyone you loved them on Valentine's Day?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that's what really happens? Maybe you should give it a try"

"If I ever tell someone that I love them, it will be because I truly do."

"Well although only wanting to tell someone you truely loe 'I love you' is okay, the rest about these relationships not working out is just stupid. People really do love each other and their relastionship isn't going to be doomed just because one said 'I love you' to the other"

No answer from Kanda, he just leaned his head foward as if he was thinking. Allen sighed and turned away assuming that the older boy was done with him. Suddenly he felt his face being tilted back towards Kanda's and before he knew it the older boy was pressing his lips against his own. Kanda kiss was softer than he expected not fitting the rough swordsman's personality at all, and Allen found himself leaning it to it, wanting more. When the two finally broke apart Kanda smiled down at Allen, gazing tenderly into his eyes (talk about mood swings, god).

"Moyashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


End file.
